The Doctor wanders into Wonderland
by I'm The Tardis
Summary: The doctor finds himself in wonderland pairing up with Alice to stop the red queen and her army of daleks.
1. Doctor in wonder land

**The Doctor Wanders to Wonderland **  
**Declaimer: yep that's me the person who owns The Doctor and Alice in wonder land come on seriously these disclaimers are ridiculous XP**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter Wonderland**

Mean While In The Tardis...

"Okay next stop Midnight" exclaimed the Doctor excitedly looking around his smile gone as he straightened his bow tie "Oh that's right no ones here."

The Tradis shock violently sending The Doctor fling towards the railings. The doctor clutched the rails "Okay I'm sorry" he strained talking to the Tardis while hanging up side down now. The Tardis gently moved right side up. "Thanks sexy" said the Doctor patting her console not noticing he had landed some where. A knock came from outside.

-  
Out side

"What a funny blue box" said a unusually small girl wearing a torn up blue dress she knocked again on the box.

The door opened a young man wearing a tweedy jacket and a Bowie walked out of the box and looked down at her.

"Hello I'm The Doctor and who might you be" the man called the doctor said

"Alice and might I ask Doctor Who?" Asked the girl a little skeptical of this Doctor.

"Oh yes that question I'm just the Doctor" he said as if he'd been asked this many time.

"What a interesting name" Alice said more to herself.

The Doctor looked around a little confused "Alice may I ask you where and when am I" asked the doctor examining his surroundings.

"When? What do you mean when" Alice asked confused.

"Oh wibbly wobbly time traveler stuff" the Doctor answered waving his hand as if to shoo the subject away. "Please just tell me where I am" the Doctor asked again.

Alice dismissed the time traveller stuff seeing the Doctor didn't want to take about it "the catapiler said I was in Wonderland" Alice said pointing to the mushroom forest were the catapiler lived.

"Hmm interesting I've never been to Wonderland" the Doctor said pacing "I think I should investigate this Wonderland."

"I'm coming to" Alice pronounced.

"Great it's decided" announced the Doctor joyfully.

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 1 i hope you liked it please be patient for the next chapter and please review.**


	2. Alice

**Hello peps I'm sorry I haven't added anything schools annoying. Whats with teachers and their stupid project every day thing at on the last weeks of school. Sorry about that I had to vent. Okay on with the story and I don't own doctor who or Alice in wonderland!**

* * *

Alice walked behind the strange man who for some reason she decided to travel in this new place with. I wonder who this man really is Alice thought deeply not noticing the Doctor had vanished.

"Alice you should stop lagging or you might get lost and then eventually their with be rescuing that needs to be done" yelled the doctor a weird sound also came from his direction.

Alice snapped back to reality walking towards the sound of the buzzing. To Alice's relief it was a small metal contraption that the doctor was holding. "What's that" she asked not able to stop herself from asking the question.

"Oh this old thing it's a sonic screw driver" answered the doctor

"A what" the girl asked confused

"It's a screw driver just sonic" the doctor explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Alice was obviously still confused but concluded she wouldn't get a better explanation.

"What are you doing with it" Alice questioned leaning on the doctor.

"Finding are spy" exclaimed the man in the bow-tie lifting up a small mouse from the mushrooms.

* * *

**(Some where else)**

"It has been confirmed that the doctor is here in wonderland" said a masculine voice "what shall we do"

"Hm so the doctor finally comes and he seems to have made a new friend" a famine voice said more to herself.

"Dispose of the girl and capture the doctor. You know who to send for the job I think they would love the job" purred the women imagining the doctors reaction to her special team.

"But my lady they might go to far-" the man was cut off by a raspy metallic voice that came into the room.

"We will take this mission we have something to desscuss with the doctor" the raspy voice said with no emotion.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter I will try to make another next Thursday. **


End file.
